


Of Fairs and Funnel Cakes

by colsassacre (sassypanfriend)



Series: Monsters Anonymous [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, do I have to, literally there's just ocs, there's a vampire and his almost bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypanfriend/pseuds/colsassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and his vampire boyfriend/overgrown man child go to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fairs and Funnel Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to a friend about a few story ideas for my book/short story collection and this happened

Beau and Aaron are at a country fair, the kind that only comes to specific areas in states that are composed of mostly right angles and flat angles. Beau was at Aaron's house with him for a week in fall, as Aaron's mother Beatrice insisted that, "that lovely roommate of yours come on down for Thanksgiving, there's more than enough food to go around."

However, Beatrice had failed to inform Aaron and his accompanying vampire that not only were they staying the week, they were joined by Aaron's Aunt (pronounced "ant," of course) Petunia and Uncle Mike, along with their children, a twelve year old girl named Jenny who quickly grew attached to Beau, and a five year old boy named Harvey, who took after his name and vaguely resembled a male Betty White. As a result of these extra family members, Beau and Aaron were delegated to Aaron's old room and forced to share the small twin bed that resided in it. In an attempt to avoid the flurry of activity that was Aaron's family house, the pair made hasty plans to attend the annual Fall Fair, an event that had apparently been going on since Aaron was a child. 

"If I remember correctly," he said, struggling with the safety orange band that the vaguely pissed off looking girl at the ticket booth had handed both him and Beau, "the cotton candy booth is usually next to the face painting booth. The games are usually on the opposite side, past all the vending stuff."

"Here, lemme help you with that dude," Beau said, stopping in the middle of the heavily trodden walkway to assist Aaron, much to the chagrin of a frazzled man with three young children trailing after him.   
Aaron smiled at him and knocked down his hat brim, ruffling his brown hair and causing the vampire to hiss theatrically and make clawing motions. 

"So, like, what do they sell?" Beau asked, absently pulling the sleeves of his oversized (not because he bought it oversized, like any sensible human shaped thing, but because he stole it from Aaron) shirt over his hands to prevent a rash. Shooting him a pointed eye roll (which Beau resolutely ignored), Aaron sipped at his coffee (a sugar laden monstrosity from Starbucks because Aaron was literally one of the whitest non white people ever) and sighed loudly for effect. "Have you never been to a fair, oh wise and immortal one?"

Beau responded to this with complete maturity, choosing to punch Aaron in the arm and then run away. Aaron briefly debated being the adult in this situation, despite the 279 year age gap.

This debate was almost immediately shot down by Beau's taunting calls that seemed to belong more to a prepubescent boy and not a several hundred year old vampire. Tossing his cup in the nearest receptacle, Aaron put his four years on the high school track team to good use and ran after Beau. He caught up to him after less than a minute, and caught him in what would have been a spectacular tackle, had Beau not predicted it and braced himself. This led to both of them falling onto a small rise that was (thankfully) off the path for the most part. 

"God, you are the absolute worst. I could have taken anyone to this fair and they would have behaved more than you," Aaron narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers through his afro. 

"A wolverine wouldn't've behaved better than me," the petulant vampire said, leaning against Aaron's shoulder until he almost fell over. 

"Correction: I could have taken any human and they would have behaved better than you have, Bambi," the human said, standing up and extending a hand to Beau, a sign that (along with his nickname, which was never used when Aaron as mad) led him to believe that Aaron wasn't as mad as he seemed. They took off walking at a relatively brisk pace, Aaron eager to get wherever he was planning on going. 

"Well, technically I'm not even human, so it's unfair to judge me based off those standards," Beau said, grinning at Aaron's eye roll that was so dramatic that it was almost audible. 

"Tell me, Bambi, have you ever partook in the diabetic wonder that is funnel cake?" he questioned, pointing at the ramshackle stand on which a sign that boasted of "funnel cake, deep fried Oreos, fried twinkies and anything else you can damn well think of." Aaron could practically smell the cholesterol on the place. It was beautiful.

"Uh, no? What is it?" Beau asked before being dragged into line with Aaron behind a man with one of the most impressive mullets he had ever seen and a woman who appeared to possess a total of three teeth.  
The line moved very quickly and soon they were at the front, where Aaron ordered an extra large funnel cake with everything on it. 

"Funnel cakes are like the bastard child of doughnuts, pancakes, and French fries," he said as they sat at the picnic table, methodically picking apart the powder sugar and chocolate syrup covered funnel cake. "They're basically what would happen if someone got really high and had pancake mix and hot oil."

Beau remained silent, simply absorbed in what was possibly the best thing he had ever consumed in his long life. After disposing of the plate (somewhat reluctantly; he had the look of someone throwing away a relative), he and Aaron decided to walk through the vendors' section. 

"I feel like I just had a religious experience," Beau said in a voice of awe as they passed a woman hawking her jewelry.

"I know how you feel; that was the first funnel cake I've had since I moved." Aaron gazed contemplatively at a stand of blankets and shirts. 

"You think Elliot would like this?" he said, fingering an extraordinarily ugly blanket/jacket. 

"Looks like something a high school stoner would wear, so it should be right up his alley," Beau said in a strange tone that if asked, he would fervently deny as jealousy as he came up behind Aaron, trailing a hand along his shoulder.

"I hate that he couldn't come with us, Mom would've loved to meet him." They were speaking of their new roommate, a quiet eighteen year old witch that was extraordinarily cute and extraordinarily gay. 

Beau huffed at Aaron, folding his arms and pretending to be absorbed in a rack of blankets. Not that he would admit to being jealous of Elliot, after all, it wasn't like Aaron was neglecting him or anything. It was just a little weird to have another person living in their apartment and eating their food. Aaron made his purchase (a different ugly blanket/jacket, this one rainbow colored) and the two resumed their walk, only stopping when Aaron saw a booth of the type that that he had been keeping his eye out for. 

He let out a very undignified squeal and immediately dragged Beau over to it, ignoring the strange looks the resident painter was giving him. 

"How much for a portrait?" he asked, already opening his wallet. The painter looked at both of them and grinned toothily. 

"Thirty five for pencil, forty for color, fifty for paint." Aaron winced visibly but eventually handed over two twenties.

"Sit there. I'll be done soon," the painter said, motioning to a stool in front of him. 

"Go on, Bambi, I'll wait here for you," Aaron smiled at Beau, who sighed heavily and sat down on the stool; an uncomfortable metal thing, and tried to resist the urge to squirm. 

Twenty five (relatively) painless minutes later, the portrait was done and Aaron had it rolled safely in a tube, away from Beau's prying eyes. 

"C'mon, man, this isn't fair, I sat on that uncomfortable as fuck bench for twenty five minutes, the least you can do is let me see it," Beau whined, exaggeratedly leaning on Aaron and causing him to stumble slightly over the sudden weight. 

"And I told you, Beau, you will see it at the early Christmas party this week. You're lucky that I don't make you wait until the actual Christmas," Aaron swatted at Beau with the rolled up tube. "Now if you'll hurry up, we can make it to my parents'; before dinner."

With that as a closing remark, he smacked Beau's ass with the tube before running off back to the parking lot, the vampire in pursuit.


End file.
